Mal UNLEASHED
by tsmall1259
Summary: Mike had mixed personalities until one day they were all gone, but he finds out he unlocked a new personality that would change his life.
1. Prologue

**Well everybody here's my new fanfic Mal unleashed. Hope you enjoy the story. Also I do not own any characters from total drama.**

(We see a boy waiting at a bus stop with another boy and a girl. This boy's name was Mike and he was sitting with his best friend Cameron and his other best friend Zoey)

Cameron:How long does it take for a bus to come pick people up?

Mike:Um Cameron, it's only been three minutes I'm sure the bus will come.

Zoey:Yeah here it comes now.

(As soon as they got in the bus Mike was hit in the face with a water ballon and became Chester)

Chester:Hey what's the problem hitting me in the face haven't you ever heard to respect your elders?

(A boy with a green mohawk known as Duncan who was the one who threw the water ballon was sitting next to his friend Scott both looking at Chester with a unimpressed look)

Scott:Let me think about it for a second...nope!

(He then throws a water ballon at Chester, he then takes his seat in between Zoey and Cameron)

Chester:If I had my cane I would put it up that whippersnappers-

(Chester then turns back into Mike)

Mike:Chester?

Zoey and Cameron:Yep.

(Mike then leans back in his chair. He had Multiple personality disorder since he was seven. Everyone at school knew about and they usually teased him or tried to set all four personalities off. Yes he had four personalities. The First one was Chester a cranky old man, who appears every time Mike gets hurt and sometimes if it hits and it doesn't hurt. Second was Manitoba a adventurer who only appears if Mike puts on a fedora. Third was Vito, a tough and aggressive teenager, who appears if Mike takes his shirt or if it's ripped off on accident. Fourth is Svetlana a Russian gymnast who every time Mike does any physical activities would come out)

(The buses pulled up in front of the school and all the students got off the buses, but Mike stopped and looked in a water puddle and saw his reflection only it wasn't his. The person in the puddle had hair covering one of the his eyes and a black circle going around the other making him gasp. He closed his eyes and opened saw himself making him gasp in relief before walking in the school and going to class)

(At Gym)

Chef Hatchet:Okay everyone you know today is Tuesday and do you know what that means...

(He then pulls out a red ball)

Chef Hatchet:DODGEBALL!

(Everyone then runs in the middle of the gym to get their dodgeball and then started throwing them. But, Duncan had something in his backpack called the dodgeball omega which if thrown at any part persons body could put them in the hospital, but nobody knew he had it not even Scott. The dodgeball was then thrown at random people such as Sadie got hit in the back, Jeff got hit in the gut, Cody and Noah got hit in both of their legs then finally...)

Zoey:Mike look out!

(But it was to late as the dodgeball omega had hit him straight in the face knocking him unconscious. A small cut on his head started to bleed)


	2. Chapter 1

**Ok everyone back to another chapter of Mal UNLEASED.**

(In Mikes Mind, his personalities were playing cards apparently Chester was winning)

Chester:Told you I would win you ninnies!

(Chester then try's to lift up the table but couldn't)

Vito:Yo Yo Yo calm down.

(Right at that moment the ground began to shake and wind blew in their ears)

Svetlana:Whats happening?

Chester:I don't know!

(Thats when the ground stopped shaking)

Vito:What was that all about?

Manitoba:Todays Tuesday remember.

Vito:Oh yeah it is Mike probably got hit in the face with a dodgeball...AGAIN!

(Thats when laughter erupted throughout Mikes mind. The personalities wondered where it was coming from but at that moment they all screamed in pain to see they were fading away they actually could see through themselves and the laughter didn't stop and continued until the personalities were gone. It was silent and a figure that looks like Mike but the figure had hair covering his left eye)

?:It's my turn to play now.

(Then the figure then laughs crazily the only thing thats heard is laughing)

(In the nurse Mike was laying down still unconscious. He then woke up with a bandaid on his head and looked around at his surroundings and realized he was in the nurses office and walked out after he had permission from the nurse to leave but as soon as he came out he was punched in the face)

Duncan:How do you like a punch in the face i was really hoping that dodgeball put you in comma.

Scott:Yeah why couldn't you just get out here all ready I mean you have different personalities it makes you a freak.

Duncan:Yeah you get bullied by everyone in this school 24/7 your like the schools punching bag.

(Mike then started to cry and ran out the schools back door while being chased by Duncan and Scott everyone in school saw him being chased and just laughed which made him cry even more. He ran and ran till he couldn't run anymore and he saw an abandoned house, he turned his head to see Duncan and Scott which made him gasp in shock before running straight in the house. Where he hid in a closet, he heard the front door open up and he knew both boys were inside the house and coming to get him which made him cry some more. But suddenly he had took a deep breath and his hair came over his left eye...)

Duncan:Where are you Mikey boy come out to play.

(They both hear a door hit a wall and saw "Mike" but their was something different about him)

Scott:Whats wrong Mike did the big boys hurt your feelings?

"Mike":My names not Mike...

(He then takes a Axe out the closet he was in which scares Duncan and Scott)

'Mike":My names MAL!

(Mal then runs with the Axe to a screaming Duncan and Scott and raised it high in the air ready to strike...)


	3. Chapter 2

(As Mal was about to strike Duncan and Scott they both moved out the way in time making the Axe strike the floor making Mal growl in anger that both boys moved out the way. He tries to get the Axe out the floor but it was stuck. Duncan and Scott see this and start to laugh since they think "Mike's" playing a trick on them)

Duncan:HAHAHA! Oh this is freaking hilarious and to think we were scared of this guy for a second I was about to wet myself!

(Mal heard this and with all his strength finally pulls it out floor taking part of the floor with it)

Mal:You were saying?

(He then throws the Axe at them but they jumped out the way making the Axe stick to the wall)

Scott:UPSTAIRS!NOW!

(He and Duncan run upstairs to a room and lock the door. Mal then goes over to the wall where the Axe is and takes it out the wall)

Mal:And they always run.

(He then walks into the kitchen to find a knife but he couldn't find one)

Mal:Where is a knife when you need one!

(He then slams his fist on the counter in anger then suddenly a knife falls out of a cabinet where the tip of the knife hits the counter making it stand)

Mal:Well that was convenient.

(He pulls the knife from out the counter and puts it in his back pocket before heading upstairs)

(Upstairs,Duncan and Scott were trying to get the window open in the room they were in but it was wedged shut)

Duncan:Shit! It's fucking shut tight I can't get the damn thing open!

Scott:What do you mean by that!

(Suddenly they heard the door knob turning)

Mal(using Mikes voice):Hey guys I'm back to being me now so can you please open the door?

(Scott was about to go open the door but Duncan stopped him)

Duncan:Don't do it he could be trying to trick us.

(Three minutes passed and it was silent. Which made Duncan and Scott relieved. But suddenly a Axe starts to cut down the door. Duncan and Scott scream in horror as they see Mal chopping down the door to get in until he stuck his hand in the hole he made in the door where he unlocks it from the other side. He retracts his hand from the door and the door slowly opens to reveal Mal, who throws the Axe to the side and takes the Knife out his pocket)

Mal:Its time to play...

(He then lunges at them. Duncan tries to lay a punch on Mal but he grabs it and begins to crush his wrist until he heard a snap and a scream from Duncan. He then takes his knife and stabs him in the shoulder causing him more pain. He then takes the knife out his shoulder and looks at Duncan)

Mal:I just love to hear you scream you know that Dunc?

Scott:Let him go ya one eyed freak!

(Mal turns his head to see Scott holding the Axe he threw away earlier making Mal smirk. Mal then throws Duncan at a wall)

Mal:What are you gonna do with that hmm? Cut my head off!

(Scott swings the Axe but Mal catches it and punches Scott hard in the face giving him a bloody nose and making him fall on the floor. Scott tries to get up but Mal kicked him in the head. Mal turns his head and starts to advance on Duncan but Scott grabs his leg making Mal growl in frustration)

Scott:I'm not done with you yet...

Mal:Really, well I'm done playing with you!

(Mal starts to stomp on his head over and over again till he was unconscious. Mal then turns his head to see Duncan trying to get his phone out his pocket but Mal kicks it out his hand making it hit the wall breaking it. He then lifts Duncan in the air with one hand)

Mal:Don't you dare call the cops on me you little shit! Or I will find you and kill you go it?

Duncan:Got it.

Mal:And if you ever lay a finger on Mike again I will shave your Mohawk right off!

(He then throws Duncan on the floor then without looking back at the two boys he slams the door with a smirk on his face knowing he won)


End file.
